


A Little Piece of Life

by NeonMidnightMod



Category: wrestling - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-21
Updated: 2009-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonMidnightMod/pseuds/NeonMidnightMod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PG-13; m/m, fluff.</p><p>Short ficlet. Shawn's thoughts on a long-time love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Piece of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Maintainer note: the author of this story is Guenhwyvar, fic originally archived with permission at Neon Midnight (geocities.com/dedicatedtotherockers)

SUMMARY: Shawn's pov, thoughts on a long-time love. Much shorter and sappier than I intended. Blame the muses.

 

 

It's moments like these that make it all worth it.

 

Lying here, gazing down into sapphire blue eyes, the warmth of an arm draped across my waist.

 

It's peaceful here. It's almost dawn, early grey light starting to brighten the sky. I have to leave soon. Back on the road, back to my life.

 

You don't know how much I want to take you with me. Lie here every night with you in my arms. No, that's not true, you do know. You want to take me back with you too. But you can't, and I can't. Our lives are so different. I'm still being the Icon, and you've finally found somewhere you're happy, training and teaching down in Florida.

 

I know I could talk Vince into having you back in the company any time, and you'd be there. You'd do it for me. But it's never been what's made you happy. You've spent too long looking for somewhere to belong, and now you've found it I'm not going to take it from you.

 

But dammit if I don't miss you.

 

That's why we keep meeting like this. Me away from my career and my non-marriage, you away from your teaching and your girls. Come on, I know you still love the ladies, even if they aren't what you really want any more. Wherever our lives have taken us, however much things change, if we only need one thing then it's each other.

 

I can see it in your eyes right now. Even though neither of us are speaking, this silence says more than any words ever could. You're thinking the same things I am. There's no escaping the connection we have. It's been there since the day we met, and when we became lovers soon after it only got stronger. It's the reason we keep coming back to each other.

 

It's not like we haven't tried. But the times we spent apart were some of the lowest of my life. Those were the times I was acting up so bad, screwing people over, not giving a shit who I hurt. All of it played out on the screen for the world to see. All of it because I just can't be without you.

 

Your fingers trailing softly across my chest bring me back down to earth. You're smiling in just that way that makes my heart forget what it's supposed to be doing. Your eyes are sparkling, holding the answers to all my questions. I fell into those eyes eighteen years ago and I never want to leave.

 

I can't help but smile in return as I brush my hand over your cheek, smoothing back a lock of your dark, mussed hair. I lean down to kiss you again. I need just a little more of you, just until next time.

 

I love you, Marty...

 

 

End


End file.
